Percy Jackson : The God of Calamities and Hurricanes
by deelfire
Summary: Annabeth Chase akan menikah. Luke Castellan adalah calon suaminya. Percy Jackson memberikan hidup mortalnya pada Luke di akhir peperangan besar dengan bangsa Titan. Dia berkorban. Dia tak mengapa menjadi dewa, asalkan Annabeth bahagia dengan orang yang dia cinta. Salahkah dia? -disclaimer inside-


**Annabeth Chase** duduk di pinggir lautan seorang diri. Dia tekuk kakinya, dia dekap mereka kuat. Layang pandang dia edarkan ke penjuru lautan. Seulas senyum merekah di bibir Annabeth. Aroma lautan dan hembusan angin yang mereka bawa, serta deru ombak yang menampar-tampar dirinya, sungguh mengingatkan dia akan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat dia cinta. Seseorang yang kini menjadi sosok yang tak pernah bisa dia sentuh.

 _Percy Jackson._

Mantan rekan seperjuangannya menaklukkan Kronos dan bangsa Titan.

 _Percy Jackson._

Orang yang sungguh dia puja. Sosok yang dia kejar dengan membuang keinginannya menjadi pemburu.

 **Perseus Jackson**.

Dewa bencana dan badai.

Annabeth berharap… mungkin… mungkin dengan duduk sendiri di tepian pantai seperti ini, dia akan bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang dia puja itu. Setidaknya sebelum dia menikah esok. Setidaknya sebelum dia menjadi istri orang… dia berharap sang dewa menyempatkan diri mengunjunginya.

Meski hanya tuk katakan ' _hei-selamat-menikah-ya!_ '

.

.

.

Percy Jackson © Rick Riordan

 **Percy Jackson : The God of Calamities and Hurricanes**

Rate : M for some adult actions

.

.

.

"Gadis bijak, tak baik bagimu untuk terdiam di situ sebelum hari pernikahanmu," suara yang mengalun rendah dan familiar serta merta menyentakkan Annabeth yang tengah bermuram durja ke permukaan akal berpikirnya. Dia segera menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sumber suara. Dia berharap melihat lelaki berambut hitam tinta yang dia kenal sedang terkekeh ringan di dekatnya, menyapanya. Dia berharap dapat melihat… Percy.

Namun keheningan alamlah yang menyambutnya.

"Kau mencariku?" sebuah suara mendengung lagi. Dengungan kali ini menggetarkan pantai. Annabeth mencakar pasir untuk mempertahankan diri, membuatnya seimbang.

Dan berikutnya, air biru yang tampak kelam di hadapannya tiba-tiba membelah, menyeruak. Tak ada pasir pantai dalam belahannya, tak ada buih atau apa disekitar air yang terpisah. Mata cerah Putri Athena membelalak melihatnya. Terpana. Terpukau. Terkesikap. Terkejut. Belum sempat dia meredakan degupan jantung, Pegasus-pegasus cantik dengan sayap lentik yang menawan mencuat dari dalam air. Di deret paling depan Pegasus hitam indah memimpin. Annabeth tahu siapa Pegasus itu, bukan, siapa nama Pegasus itu, Black jack. Meringkih kencang, seolah mengomando para Pegasus yang berderet di belakangnya dan saling terhubung dengan tali, mereka menukik. Lalu dengan anggun tanpa membumbungkan pasir satu biji pun mereka mendarat.

Kala itu Annabeth terkesikap.

Para Pegasus itu menirukan bagaimana kuda-kuda bercula sinterklas menarik greobak berisi Tuannya dan membagi-bagikan kado. Mereka sungguh menirukan sinterklas dalam dongen itu betulan. Ya, mereka menarik gerobak, atau katakan kereta luncur indah dengan balutan bebatuan laut dan berbahan dasarkan pasir, untuk menarik tuan mereka dengan segunung hadiah. Tapi kali ini Tuan mereka bukannya berbalut merah-berbulu putih seperti cerita. Tuan mereka mengenakan pakaian Hawaii dengan celana jeans hitam sobek-sobek. Dan tak melambaikan tangan seolah dapat mengendalikan kereta rusa seperti sinterklas, Tuan para Pegasus kali ini tengah terjengkang dalam keretanya sendiri dengan kaki terangkat ke atas.

"Percy?" Annabeth yang semula hanya mengenali Black jack dan bingung akan apa yang dilakukan Pegasus itu dengan bala kompinya di pesisir pantai tengah malam begini, kontan mendekati sesosok yang sedang berpouse tidak elitnya. Memberikan poin plus akan ketidak elitan sang penunggang, kotak-kotak hadiah yang terbungkus indah berjatuhan menindihnya hingga dia kesulitan bangun. Dan saat suara meninggalkan mulut Annabeth, sebagai respon, Percy Jackson, sang Dewa bencana hanya melenguh "Engh, hantu haku!" dengan tangan menggapai-gapai meminta bantuan.

Sesaat Annabeth tertawa. Tanpa menunggu lama, masih sembari tertawa dia segera mengulurkan tangan, membantu sang Dewa berdiri. Namun alih-alih mampu membantu dewa itu berdiri, Annabeth justru terjungkal ke dalam dan ikut melesak dalam tumpukan hadiah yang menggunung. Beruntungnya… atau tak beruntungnya… dia jatuh tepat di atas dada Yang Mulia Perseus Jackson.

"M-maaf!" Annabeth dan Percy bersamaan bangkit. Wajah mereka berdua merah. Mereka masa bodoh dengan hadiah dan serentak saling menjaga jarak. Oh, kikuk melanda. Luar biasa saudara.

Semenit dua menit keheningan terjadi. Dua partisipan masih memerah. Degub jantung mereka pun masih tak terkontrol. Apalagi Annabeth. Demi dewa dewi! Percy sungguh tampan! Mata hijau lautnya begitu dalam. Kulit tan-nya bagai bersinar. Rambut kelamnya bergoyang elegan. Dan aromanya… aroma laut kental yang memabukkan… Annabeth sungguh merindukannya, sangat!

Keheningan yang terjadi ini hancur dalam sedetik begitu mata Percy mendapati hadiah yang telah susah payah dia bungkus satu-satu berayun-ayun di ombak. Sang Dewa melihat para peri laut mendorong mereka ke tengah lautan. "ARGH! JANGAN!" seru Percy kelabakan dan sejurus kemudian mendatangi hadiahnya yang tercecer, mengambili manual dengan adu rebut bersama para peri.

Annabeth tertawa kecil melihatnya. Percy masih tampak muda, dia abadi, jelas. Dia masih enam belas tahun, atau katakan menjelma menjadi lelaki berumur enam belas tahun. Dia dewa, Dewa Bencana dan Badai lebih tepatnya. Tapi lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan dewa yang kalau mengamuk itu getarkan lautan dan datangkan tsunami! Dia mengambili bungkusan hadiah dengan kertas warna-warni seorang diri! Kenapa pula tak dia ayunkan tangan atau apalah secara magic untuk mengumpulkan mereka? Dia kan dewa, pastinya punya kemampuan begitu. Tapi dia tak melakukannya! Dan satu kata yang Annabeth tahu apa jawabannya jika dia bertanya mengapa. Lupa. Yap! Pecy banget lah ya.

"Nah, setidaknya sudah aku hilangkan airnya. Hah~ melelahkan," sang Dewa mengusap peluh yang mengaliri wajahnya. Itu peluh imaginer atau apa, Annabeth tak mengerti. Hanya saja jelas adanya dan mata fananya tak mungkin mengelabuhi akan adanya keringat bercahaya yang mengaliri. Kala itulah Annabeth menyadari betapa waktu telah berhenti untuk Percy. Dia masih tampak muda. Masih sama, tak berubah sedikit pun. Bahkan otak ganggangnya pun sama. Sementara dia? Dia sudah berapa usianya? Dua puluh… lima?

"Harusnya aku tak menerima saran Apollo untuk tampil seperti sinterklas mentah-mentah. Sialan. Jadi merusak suas—diam deh Black Jack! Iya, iya. Aku ingin tampil keren. Tapi lihat deh gimana jadinya? Aku akan menuntut Dewa sialan itu habis ini. Mungkin mobilnya bisa aku segel di terumbu karang, hemph. Ide bagus," Percy berkata seraya melangkah keluar dari dalam air laut. Annabeth melihat interaksinya dengan Black Jack dan begaimana monolog gumaman rencana licik yang cukup keras diutarakan oleh dewa muda untuk saudara tuanya dengan tatapan sendu. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Mungkin Percy menjawab keinginannya. Mungkin sang Dewa Bencana dan Badai itu menyempatkan diri bertandang hanya untuknya. Tapi hanya dalam sekali lihat, Annabeth dengan otak cerdasnya telah tahu satu hal.

Perseus Jackson tak lagi sama.

Atau lebih tepatnya, katakan saja jika…

Lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah dewa.

Dewa Kekal yang tangguh.

Dewa muda.

Dewa yang baru naik tahta.

Dewa Badai dan Bencana.

"Annabeth? Kau tak apa? Kau menangis!" tergesa, Percy datang ke arah Annabeth. Dan kala jarak yang memisahkan begitu dekat, pertahanan Putri Athena luluh sudah. Air matanya mengalir tak terbendung. Dia terisak. Kakinya bahkan tak kuat menyangga beban tubuhnya hingga sang Dewa harus menopangnya. Hingga akhirnya, dalam pelukan Perseus Jackson, dalam rengkuhan Dewa Badai dan Bencana, Annabeth Chase meraung, menangis kencang.

Pantai menjadi saksi.

Pasir mampu berikan bukti.

Annabeth Chase membalas pelukan itu dan membenamkan dirinya lebih pada sang lelaki perkasa. Membawa dua insan tanpa sadar membentuk suatu bola dengan Percy sebagai landasan, terduduk di atas pasir pantai yang basah sementara Annabeth meringkuk di dadanya.

Sejujurnya, seharusnya… Annabeth tahu dia tak boleh begini.

Dia dapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Dia bertemu Percy. Dia dapat melihat sosok lelaki yang dia cinta. Dia dapat menciumi aroma lembut khas yang selalu dia bawa. Tapi di saat bersamaan dia tahu…

Dia telah kehilangannya.

Percy Jackson yang dia kenal tak lagi ada. Yang berdiri memeluknya memang adalah orang yang dia cinta. Dia memang orang yang sama. Hanya saja… orang ini pula… adalah Dewa. Makhluk abadi yang tak akan mati. Sementara dia… berapa puluh tahun lagi dia akan hidup sebelum akhirnya pergi ke Elysium? Dia hanyalah makhluk fana.

Makhluk fana yang mencintai dewa.

Dalam rengkuhan Percy, entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Annabeth pun sejujurnya tak mau tahu. Dia ingin dalam posisi ini selamanya. Dia tak ingin sang Dewa melepaskannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Black Jack meringkik dan tubuh Percy menegang. Tak hanya itu dia pun merasa gejolak lautan berubah. Hingga akhirnya, pelan-pelan Annabeth mendongak. Dia menatap Percy.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Percy tak menjawab. Senyuman simpullah yang dia bentuk sebagai jawaban. Hanya dengan itu Annabeth tahu apa yang membuat Percy menjadi begini. Urusan dewa.

"Perang?" Annabeth kembali bertanya. Dia eratkan cengkramannya di baju Hawaii Percy, seolah permintaan tersirat: Jangan Pergi! Tapi bebal seperti biasa, Percy tak mengerti akan maksud Annabeth. Dia tersenyum pada Annabeth penuh arti sebelum kembali memandang lautan lepas. "Pergilah Black Jack! Tinggalkan saja keretanya. Dan katakan pada Ayah aku akan kembali beberapa saat lagi," katanya lantang memerintah para Pegasus.

Patuh, mengikuti apa kata sang Dewa, mereka segera melepaskan diri dan kembali ke laut. Ok, Pegasus bukan makhluk laut. Namun semenjak Percy menjadi dewa, entah kenapa mereka bisa sesuka hati berenang di lautan. Sepertinya izin VIP dari putra kesayangan Poseidon-lah alasan mengapa.

:"Percy, perang?" menuntut jawaban, Annabeth mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh rahang kuat sang Dewa, membuat dua bilah kembali bersua. "Percy, jujur padaku, kumohon," Percy yang hanya diam, meremukkan jantung Annabeth. Percy yang tak kunjung memberikannya jawaban atas pertanyaannya, menancap-tancapkan belati dalam relung hati Putri Athena. Dia merasa jauh kini, sangat. Dulu… setiap ada masalah, mereka akan berdiri berdampingan saling membantu bekerja sama. Namun kini… Percy berdiri tanpa dia. Tak ada kabar perang di perkemahan Blasteran. Tapi dari urgensi yang berkilat di mata hijau Percy, Annabeth tahu perang sedang terjadi.

Dan Percy, bersikukuh tak memberi tahu Annabeth, dia bahkan hanya menjawab, "tak akan ada apa-apa. Semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Saat pernikahanmu besok, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Entah mengapa, mendengar Percy menyebut pernikahannya, tubuh Annabeth bergerak sendiri. Dia kalungkan tangannya di leher sang Dewa dan sekejap mata, bibir ranumnya dia bawa hingga menempel di bibir Pangeran Laut, Putra Poseidon. Annabeth merasakan Percy tersentak. Dia merasakan Percy berusaha mengingatkan dirinya salah. Namun dia tak merasakan penolakan. Hingga pada akhirnya, dia memulai segalanya.

Dia gigit bibir sang Dewa. Percy mengerang dan momen itu dia gunakan sebaik-baiknya tuk masukkan daging tak bertulangnya untuk meroam dalam rongga sang Dewa. Awalnya, dia merasa lidah lawan bermainnya malu-malu mulai berdansa dengan miliknya. namun lama-kelamaan lidah malu-malu itu mulai meminta dominasi. Dan tanpa sadar… posisi mereka yang semula hanya duduk berdua dia atas pasir, kini saling gulung dalam balutan hangat pasir. Hangat? Percy yang melakukannya. Dia ingin menghangatkan Annabeth. Mungkin itu alasannya.

"Annabeth, kau esok akan menikah," saat udara menjadi masalah untuk wanita mortal dalam dekapnya, Percy berkata. Dia tak tampak lelah sedikit pun. Annabeth berusaha memberikan stabilo pada kalimat 'Percy adalah Dewa' hingga jika kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi, dia tak akan heran mengapa bisa begitu atau bisa begini. Dewa memang rumit. Dan penuh keajaiban.

"Dan beberapa menit lagi kau akan berperang."

"Itu bukan alasan kau berbuat begini. Dengar, Luke mencintaimu. Dia tulus! Untukmu dia korbankan nyawanya. Untukmu dia—"

"Untuknya kau menukarkan kemortalanmu. Kau berpikir aku begitu mencintainya hingga kau tak mengapa menjadi abadi asal Zeus mengampuninya dan mengizinkannya bersamaku, bukan?" Annabeth memotong ucapan Percy. Gambaran beberapa tahun silam membayang. Dia masih ingat dia menangis untuk kematian Luke. Di dekatnya ada Percy. Dia mengabaikan Percy saat itu dan yang berikutnya… dia merasakan penyesalan terbesar dalam kehidupannya.

Siapa yang menyangka Percy akan salah paham?

Siapa yang menyangka Percy akan mendatangi dewan Olympia dan mengajukan pertukaran?

Siapa yang sangka… menit berikutnya setelah menangis meraung, Luke akan membuka mata dan Percy Jackson menghilang dari perkemahan Blasteran selamanya?

Oh, andai Annabeth bisa memutar waktu…

"Annabeth… Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Maafkan aku tak memberitahumu keputusanku kala itu," begumam seraya membelai rambut pirang Annabeth, Percy berbisik. "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu menangisi Luke. Karenanya…"

"Dan kau sanggup melihatku hancur setelah menyadari apa yang kau perbuat, eh, _otak ganggang_?"

"Hancur?" mengerutkan kening, Percy tak mengerti. Dia tatap Annabeth dalam-dalam, bingung.

"Kau tahu demi siapa aku tak menjadi pemburu?" Percy terlihat berpikir. Annabeth menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat lelaki di atasnya ini berpikir. Sungguh sama sekali bukan Percy jika berpikir begini. Dan Annabeth meragukan jawaban yang akan keluar dari bibir itu adalah benar meski dia berpikir. Hei! Percy tetap Percy. Dia masih serupa, dia masih sama, meski dia kini berubah pangkat menajdi Dewa.

Sebelum Percy menjawab apa pun, Annabeth mengutarakan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, "untukmu."

"Eh?"

Desir ombak bergulung lebih kencang. Splash yang terjadi, benturan air melawan karang, membuas. Percy menatap gadis di bawahnya tak percaya. Dia mengira 'Luke' adalah jawaban tapi rupanya… dia salah dengar, kan ya?

"Aku mencintaimu, Perseus Jackson." Air mata mengaliri pipi putih Annabeth. Percy terkesikap. Dia terkejut atas penuturan gadis ini. Dia tak menyangka! Dia tak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya! Bagaimana bisa… tidak. Ini pasti kesalahan! "Dan kau meninggalkanku," luka dalam suara Annabeth meremukkan hati Percy. Duka terdengar jelas. "Kau menjadi immortal. Kau menjadi kekal. Kau meninggalkanku. Kau abaikanku. Karena aku… karena aku… hanyalah wanita mortal."

"Salah," mengatupkan giginya kuat, Percy menolak ucapan Annabeth.

"Kau tak pernah tunjukkan batang hidungmu sedikit pun. Kau tak pernah datang di hari perayaan mana pun. Kau melupakanku."

"Tidak," dengan nada rendah dan kuat, Percy menunduk. Surai hitam menutupi matanya. Dia berdesis, menolak pernyataan Annabeth, lagi.

"Kau menampikkanku. Aku hancur, kau tahu? Tiap kulihat kabin tiga yang kian berdebu… jiwaku… tercabik. Kenapa… mengapa… mengapa kau salahkan arti hati ini mencintaimu?"

Air menggenang di mata Percy. Dia merasakannya. Tiap kata yang diutarakan Annabeth menyakitinya. Dia tak seperti itu! Dia bukan orang yang kejam begitu! Dia punya alasan! Dan untuk pertanyaan Annabeth yang terakhir, dengan suara lirih lemah, Percy menjawab, "Aku... aku tak pernah tahu."

"Percy… Dari dulu, aku tahu kau sangat berarti bagiku. Dari dulu... Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Dan seharusnya dari dulu pula aku mengatakan ini Percy: _Aku mencintaimu_."

Luluh sudah apa yang pernah dibangun Percy selama ini. Dia berusaha menjauhi Annabeth semenjak dia menjadi Dewa. Dan itu benar. Dia bukan menampikkan gadis ini. Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya. Dia bukan melupakannya. Mana mungkin dia bisa? Dia hanya… Perseus hanya inginkan jika dia bisa merelakan orang yang dia cinta bersama orang lain. Pahlawan lain. Sementara dia adalah Dewa.

Dan menjawab ungkapan cinta Annabeth serta cinta yang ada di dadanya sejak dulu untuk sang Putri Athena… Percy memberikan ciuman panas pada Annabeth. Gadis itu melenguh, menggeliat, mendesah tiap dia memanggut, mengulam, merenggol sudut-sudut tubunnya; kirimkan sejuta ekstasi birahi padanya.

"Annabeth," di tengah aktifitas panas mereka dengan pakaian atas yang telah terbuka sempurna, Percy menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia memperangkap kepala gadis yang selama ini dia cinta di antara dua tangannya, dia pandang mata indah pemabuk jiwa Putri Athena itu sebelum dia kecup dan bertanya, "sudikah kau, memberikan keturunan pertama demigod untukku?" sebagai ganti ucapan 'aku-mencitaimu-pula'. _]]_

 _- **the end**_ _-_

a/n. halo... saya kembali dengan percabeth lagi :"v salam kenal~


End file.
